A Light in Darkness
by VioletRedSkies
Summary: Zoe Hennson isn't very normal. Controlling fire is one of the reasons, being asked to be part of the Avengers is another. Two other girls- Grace Matthews and Sigdis White- join the adventure of working for the Avengers. Each girl has a certain power. It just so happens that these powers will lead to problems and solutions. Will the girls choose sides, or go off on their own?
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

Cars honked around the city- New York City to be precise. Lights flashed and people walked around with groups or in solos. I stood on a fire exit, hiding in the shadows waiting for anything bad to happen in this alleyway. Over the past week many attacks have happened around this area.

I heard a noise and looked up, watching at the famous Iron Man fly overhead. I smiled slighlty at the glimmering red and gold suit. My eyes focused down at my outfit. It was a dark grey tank top with red at the top. I had a black belt with two knives on each side. I had a red shirt that was open in the front. My pants were grey and light brown boots fitted my feet.

Licking my lips, I played with my dark brown hair. I frowned and blinked my golden eyes. Where were they? The people usually come around this time.

Right as I thought that a scream erupted from the right. I turned my head and scowled at a man trying to undress a woman. I climbed down from the fire escape and felt my fingers tingling to realase the fire. Stopping my feet a few steps behind the man I talked loud enough so the person could hear me.

"What do you think your doing?" My voice echoed around the alleyway.

The man smirked and turned around, pausing from undressing the women, "My _wife _disobeyed me."

I looked at him and tilted my head at him, "How so?"

A deep chuckled vibrated through his chest and an insane glint appeared in his eyes, "She forgot to get me beer."

I was enraged to beyond, but held my emotions in my body and kept a straight face. I took a few steps forward and felt my body heating up, "Let go of her now," I hissed dangerously.

The man shrugged and dropped the women letting her crumble down the wall. The man looked to the side and watched as 3 other men walked to them. He turned to me, "Oh look. You're out numbered. What will you do now?"

'_What will I do now?'_ I thought to myself, '_I'll show you what I'll do.'_

The tingling sensation grew and finally, my hands burst into orange and yellow flames. The group of people stopped walking to me and freaked out. The tried running the other way but a girl stood in the way.

This girl had short brown hair with a streak of red through it. She wore a blue trench coat that went down past her kness. She had a black shirt on with black pants and brown boots. A white scarf was curled around her neck and tied so it wouldn't fall off. Her hazel eyes

"Going somewhere?" She asked, faking a smile.

"There is a crazy girl over there who lit her hands on fire!" The frantically tried to run around her but she stopped them by shoving them back.

She gave went emotionless and asked, "Do you know who else is crazy?"

The men shook their heads frantically in fear of wasting time and getting burnt.

"Me," She let a inhuman growl and her body slowly morphed into a large black cat with stunning yellow eyes. Opening her mouth, a shoking roar came out of her mouth.

A panther.

The panther leaped onto one of the men and bit into his neck. She turned to the other two and jumped onto one, then shoved him to the ground. She jumped to the other one and shoved him to the ground also. Both men hit their heads and went unconsious.

I stared at the woman-or panther- in shock. How she was able to do that absolutly confused me, but yet again, I can control fire. The man next to me tried swinging a punch until I caught it with my flaming hand. He let a cry of pain escape his mouth and he tried to get free from the burning sensation.

I kicked him where-the-sun-dont-shine and a flame of fire followed my foot. I let go of his fist and watched as he pat out the fire and ran off. My hands stopped flaming and and smiled.

I looked at the woman the guy was assulting earlier and she gave a thanks, but her eyes were wide and fear was obvious in them. She was scared of a girl who could turn into a panther and a girl who could control fire. She stood up and stumbled out of the alley

If I was normal I would be too.

My body turned to look at the girl who was now right in front of me. I let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, "Who are you?"

The girl gave a cold look, "You just burnt a man with flaming hands. I should know who _you _are."

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "I'm Zoe Hennson. You?"

She continued giving the cold look, "Grace Mathews"


	2. Chapter 2: Shoot to Thrill

Over the past months, Grace and I helped around New York. Not charity work-but fighting the evil that arose. It was a busy job, but it was fun. Well, atleast to me. I'm still not sure if Grace enjoys this job or not. She seems cold all the time, but its dependable when needed.

On one particular day, Grace appeared in the abandon apartment building with two slips of paper in her hands. She held them up for me to read them.

I furrow my eyebrows, "How did you get plane tickets to Stuttgart, Germany?"

"Some people are rich. I saved someone and they gave me this in thanks," Grace replied with little emotion, but her hazel eyes flashed with a bit of excitement. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Well we should leave and go to Germany then. A change in life would be nice," I said.

Grace nodded and picked up her black backpack and opened the door. Together, we walked to the airport to go to Stuttgart, Germany. I smiled to myself. Maybe this could be a change.

We got on the plane without any problems. It was hard for the fact that both Grace and I had weapons. They were a bit suspicious, but we made it out alive. Not like we couldn't take them down, but we didn't want to attract attention or go to jail.

When stepping outside from the airport, I took a deep breath in and smiled, "Well it smells nicer than being shoved with random people on a plane. That person behind us had seriously B.O."

Grace rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. She looked around the foreign land. People talked to eachother and laughed. She looked up at the darkening sky and the street lights turning on. Grace turned to me and talked, "We should go to that rooftop and watch whats going to happen. I heard there is a large party going on."

I nodded and walked to the building she pointed at, "That does sound pretty suspicious. Something is gonna happen."

Stopping in front of the building, I circled around it. At the back of the building there was a ladder leading to the top. Quickly, I started climbing up. The metal bars were slippering, causing me to slip a couple of times.

Looking down, I saw Grace having no problem at all.

"How the hell do you do that?!" I hissed at her.

She looked up and rolled her eyes once again, "Your just clumsy."

"I am not clumsy!" I reached for the another bar to pull myself up, but when I grabbed it, my hand slipped and I almost fell down. My golden eyes looked down at Grace who was smirking.

"Oh shut up..." I mumbled and finally climbed to the top. I walked to the edge of the building and looked up to the now dark sky.

There was a building that had lights illuminating from the inside. Lights around the outside shined, making sure everyone could see where they were going and not stumble or fall. Women and men walked with eachother and into the old, fancy, building

Grace walked up to the edge with me and sniffed, "They are consuming a lot of alcohol. I can smell it."

I stared at her in bewilderment, "You can smell it?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "I think you have forgotten that I have heightened senses."

"You never told me that!"

"Well I just did," She went back to looking at the people around her. I opened her backpack and took out a granola bar and started eating it.

Grace looked down at me and opened her mouth, "This is _my _backpack! How did you manage to get food in it!"

I snorted and continue eating, "You'll thank me later."

She stared at me for a minute longer and then went back to looking at the building. She flinched as startled yells came from the building. I also heard it, so I forgot about eating and focused on the next task- _What the hell was going on?_

We watched as the people ran out from the building, a pale man following behind. His clothing shifted into a helmet with horns, green, gold and black armor, with a cape flowing behing him. Illusions of him circled around the frightened humans and he grinned.

"We need to stop him. He's gonna hurt them," I whispered mainly to myself.

Grace turned to me, "I hear a jet coming, but incase they aren't soon enough, follow me."

She leaped from the building and landed on the group without a noise. I looked down at her in shock, "Dude, I dont have the power to make no noise. I'm like a baby elephant!"

Grace glared at me and sighed, "Just jump. I'll get you."

I leaped from the building, loving the feeling of the wind through my hair. But that all ended when I began falling. I held my breath and felt two arms wrap around me and made sure when I hit the ground I didn't injure myself.

I looked at Grace and she let go. She glared at me again, "I'm not helping you next time."

I nodded slowly and slowly crept up to the scared humans, who now were kneeling before the man.

He embraced his arms out and gave an evil grin, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Grace, "Shakespear has arrived."

Grace growled at me and twacked the top of my head. I opened my mouth to yell at her, but then remembered we were spying on this man. _I need to focus... _I told myself.

A elder stood up, he looked at the human triceratops determination in his eyes, "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me."

The elder continued, "There are always men like you."

His eyes shined with mischief and he grinned, "Look at your elder, people. Let him be an example."

I widened my eyes and whisper shouted to Grace, "He's gonna kill him!"

Grace eyes flashed a yellow and a growl rumbled into her chest. She stood up and began running to the man. I opened my mouth to yell at her, but fought against it. The man pointed his skepter at the elder. The blue energy from the skepter glowed brighter and a beam shot out of the tip of the skepter.

I watched as Grace's body turn into a large black feline. She managed to knock down the elder before the bolt could hit him. But unlucky for her, the beam of energy was now assigned to hit Grace. I stood up quickly and began to run to her.

Before the bolt hit her, the bolt bounced off of something and shot back to Loki, making him fall down.  
I stopped running and paused, looking at what saved Grace. There stood a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red white and blue outfit. He held a large shield in his hand.

My face broke out into a smile. I remember my dad talking about who this was. He was Captain America. In the news, they also said he was found frozen.

Captain America walked forward, "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

The man with black hair chuckled and staggered up, "A soldier. The man out of time."

"I'm not the man out of time."

A jet appeared and the bottomed opened up, showing an automatic gun pointing at the man. I take this time to run to Grace. I look at her and ask, "Are you okay?"

She gave a small grin, a bit breathless, "It takes a lot more than that to make me hurt."

A small laugh escapes my mouth before I can stop it. I turn to look behind me and see the evil-man and Captain America fighting. Captain America swings his shield at him in hopes to injure him, but he just bats it away. The begin to fight hand to hand and finally, the man pins Captain America to the ground.

"Kneel." I could barely hear the man from this distance.

Boosting myself forward, I tackle him to the ground, "Not today!"

I feel my hands tingling for a release and a grin creeps up to my face. I welcome the fire to my body and see the familiar flames flicker around me. His cold blue eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he shoves me off of him. He tries stabbing me with his skepter but I grab it, feeling the metal cutting into my skin, but I ignored it. I shoved him away and he landed on his back, groaning a tiny bit.

The crimson blood leaked from the wounds from my hands. I stopped the fire and looked at my hands, frowning.

"That stings," I say and look at Grace who is walking over to me.

Grace rolled her eyes and glared, "These people saw us and your thinking about your bleeding hands? They are probably going to take us in hostage and test on us!"

"Well I'm sorry im worrying about my health," I grumble.

Watching as that speck coming closer, I realize its the Iron man-or better know- Tony Stark. He stopped infront of the man and every piece of weaponary the suit has comes out, aiming at him.

"You're move, Reindeer games," His voice comes from inside of his helmet.

The man with black hair puts his hands up in surrender and his armor disappers and turns into a suit. I frowned. If he wants to take over the world he better try a bit harder.

I grabbed Grace with my bloody hand and began to pull her away so they didnt take us.

"And you two, Darlings," Tony cut in.

I stopped and mumbled, "Shit..."

Tony walked up to us and grabbed our shoulders rather roughly. I let a squeak of pain and looked at Grace who looked about ready to punch him. I smiled sympathetically at her and let Tony drag me into the quinjet.

Captain America nodded at Tony, "Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

Tony drags both Grace and I to the back of the quinjet and ties us to the seats. I wiggle around trying to get out of the bonds.

Grace furrows her brows and asks, "Can't you light your hands on fire or something?"

"I would ,But I'm not burning your hands or jacket."

"It wont hurt."

"Uhhh yes it will," I argue back. She simply sighs at my stubborness and we feel the quinjet taking off.

A women with red hair looked back from the front of the jet, "Stark, who are these girls?"

I flash a smile at her, "I'm Zoe Hennson."

Grace kicks my shin and hissed, "We weren't supposed to tell them our names!"

"Oops." 


	3. Chapter 3: Son of Odin

**Hey people! I am having some trouble typing in first person, so im gonna continue the story in third person because I find it easier. Thats all! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Zoe sat next to Grace with a glare plastered onto her face. She did not like the idea of being taken to whatever this agency thing was. She could slowly feel her hands heating up in anger. Grace felt the burning sensation next to her and frowned.

"Zoe, stop being mad."

Zoe scoffed, "They basically kidnapped us. I am not going to be happy."

Grace kept a straight face but could slowly feel the heat going away. Zoe sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of being captured. She looked outside at the quickly gathering clouds and frowned. '_That's odd...'_

"I dont like it," Steve Rogers spoke up.

Tony looked at Steve, "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

Steve continued, "I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Zoe snorted, trying to hide her laughter at what Tony said.

"What?" Steves face made Zoe turn red trying to keep her laughter in.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle," Tony replied.

Steve looked at Tony with a glare, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"There is a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you"

A strike of lightning almost hits the quinjet, the thunder making it shake violently. Zoe hit her head on Grace's who only growled and didnt say anything. The woman steering the jet asked aloud, "Where is this coming from?"

More thunder rumbles over head and Loki stares out the window, looking a little shaken.

"What? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asks.

Loki looks at Steve and replies, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

A large thump made everyone look up. A man with golden hair and a red cape ripped open the jet's ramp and grabbed Loki by the throat. He leaped out of the plane and disappeared beyond the clouds. Tony and Steve look at the hatch open dumbstrucked. Tony puts his iron man helmet on and walks to the hatch open.

"Now there is that guy," Zoe mumbled to herself.

The women upfront talked again, "Another Asgardian?"

"Think the guys friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," Tony replies. Tony walks to the hatch and gets ready to jump off.

"Stark, We need a plan of attack!" Steve yells.

Tony turns back for a second and says, "I have a plan. Attack," He then jumps out of the quinjet.

Zoe stares at the spot Tony was in shock. _'Hes gonna get himself killed some day...'_

Steve grabs a parachute and starts putting it on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," The woman said again.

"I don't see how I can," Steve replied.

"These guys are from legends. They are basically gods."

Steve looked at her, "There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Zoe and Grace watched as Steve jumped off the quinjet. Zoe turned to the woman at the front.

"Can we help?" Zoe asked innocently.

"No." 

* * *

Thor throws Loki to the ground and he slides across the platform of rock. Thor raises his hammer, Mjolnir, in warning.

"Where is the tesseract?" Thors booming voice echoed.

Loki laughed, "I missed you too."

Thor talked in a louder voice, "Do I look like I'm in a gaming mood?!"

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth," Loki cunningly grinned.

Thor drops Mjolnir, shaking the area around them. He picks up Loki from the ground and is ready to talk to him until it starts pouring rain, soaking both gods in water. Thor looks up to the sky and squints against the pouring rain.

Thor looks back down at his brother and growls, "Are you doing this, brother?!"

Loki narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I'm not your brother."

A laugh rung around the area and they both looked to the noise. A girl in silver Asgardian amor and black clothing stood a little ways away from them. She had tan skin with glossy black hair. Her eyes were a deep brown, an almost black color. Her hair was in a fish-tail braid down the side of her chest.

She took a few steps forward and talked again, "You two are being very _brotherly _," She stopped right next to them and said, "This rain is from me. You two arent the only Asgardians here on earth."

Thor dropped Loki to the ground and grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt, "Who are you?!"

She didn't look frightened at all. She merely laughed and replied, "Sigdis White, the goddess of the Sky, Clouds, and rain, at your service."

Loki stood up and began to walk away in hopes of escaping. Thor looks up at Loki and yelled at him, "I am not done with you yet!"

Loki stopped and turned back to him. Loki stared at him, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

Sigdis stood up and let a low whistle, "You two need help."

Thor threw the hammer at Sigdis who stepped out of its path. Lightning flashed in the sky and it started to rain harder.

Thor looked back at Loki, "Give up the Tesseract! Give up this poisonous dream."

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where," Loki said with a silver tongue. Thor didn't realize Loki shifting the truth.

Mjolnir flew back into Thor's grasp, " You listen well, brother. I-"

A suit of iron came crashing into Thor and Sigdis. He drags the god and goddess off the mountain.

"I'm listening." 

* * *

Thor and Sigdis crash into a forest with large trees. Thor rolls himself to a standing position and Sigdis swings herself up and holds two silver daggers in her hands. The daggers were made special for her so they could move in her command. Tony stands a distance away, cautious of the Asgardians. The Iron Man mask opens to show his face.

"Do not touch me again!" Both Thor and Sigdis yelled.

Tony retorted, "Then dont touch my stuff."

"You dont know what your dealing with," Sigdis held her daggers tightly.

"Shakespear in the park?" Tony said and held his arms out, "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you metal man! Loki will face Asgardian justice!" Thor yelled.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way...tourist."

His mask closes and he turns and walks away. Thor raises Mjonir and Sigdis raised her daggers. Together, they threw their weapons. Mjonir hit the back of Tony's suit and made hims skid across the ground. The daggers hit his shoulders and impaled into them. The daggers only went into the armor, not into his body.

Sigdis held out her hands and her two daggers came flying back to her grasp. Thor called Mjolnir back, strikes of lightning coming down from the sky and into his hammer. Tony points his hands at them and blasts blue energy at Thor and Sigdis.

Sigdis disappeared in a puff of clouds and appeared about 15 feet to the left. She aimed her daggers at Tony, and contemplated on throwing them. Sigdis decided not to, due to how close the two battling men were. She did not want to hurt Thor. She watched as Tony slammed Thor into a tree, breaking the tree to the ground also.

Thor, kneeling on the ground, pulled Mjolnir to his hand, raises it to the sky and pulled in lightning and thunder. Thor points the hammer at Tony and the out pouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. Tony falls back from the power of the bolts and staggers up again.

Tony fires from his hands at Thor. Thor growls and they both run to eachother and grab one another. Tony grabs Thor and drags him up to the top of the mountain. They stop at the top of the mountain. Thor lunges for Tony and both of them fall off the mountains steep cliff.

* * *

Sigdis looked around and sighed. She sat down on a log and waited for the two men to come back. 

* * *

Thor and Iron Man crash back down, smashing down every tree possible. Tony yanks Thor to his feet. Thor grabs both of the Iron Man hands and begins to crush them. Tony quickly charges as much energy as he can and shoots in Thor's face. Thor falls back, losing his footing. Tony head-butts Thor with his iron helmet. Thor looked a bit dazed until he head-butts him back, sending Tony flying back with the gods mighty power.

Tony flies back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and swings him into a tree. Thor looks up, ready for the fight to continue. Thor runs at Tony, all of his patience gone. Tony swings and misses, giving Thor the momentum to grab him, lift him and smash him to the ground. Thor summons back Mjolnir to his hand. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, Tony uses his hand boosters to shoot across the ground and trip Thor over. Thor gets up from the ground again and looks around for Tony.

Tony flies and crashes into Thor's back. Thor stands, facing iron man with a glare.

Just as the two men are about to attack eachother once again, a shield of red, white and blue hits them, and stops their fight. They look up and see Steve on a fallen tree log. It rained harder as Sigdis walked into the opening they were in.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve jumped from the log he was on and held his shield in his hand, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end on Loki's schemes!" Thor barked angerily.

Steve points to Mjolnir, "Then prove it. Put the hammer down."

Tony talked in a rush voice, "Um, Yeah, No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!"

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!?" Thor shouted.

Thor leaped into the air and aimed his hammor down at Steve. Steve held up his shield to protect himself from the furious god. Thor brings his hammer on the shield and a burst of light bounces from the vibranium shield. A shock wave rolled across the forest, knocking down trees in its way.

Tony looks around at the destruction of the forest with wide eyes. Sigdis walks over to the men, a sly smirk on her face, "Are you infants done yet?"


	4. Chapter 4: Man, I Love Galaga!

In a room, Director Nick Fury stood outside a circlular glass cage. Inside the cage held Loki, who wasn't doing anything besides looking at Fury with an unreadable expression. Fury walked up to the control panel and flipped open a cover for a button.

"Incase its unclear. You try to escape. You so much scratch that glass," Fury's voice echoed around the steel room. He pushed onto the button and the vents opened up below them. The sound of air gushing in and out the vent made Loki a bit more alerted. He peered as far as he could over the glass to look down.

Fury yelled over the wind, "Thirty thousand feet, straight down into a steel trap. You get how that works?"

Fury closes the hatch and points at Loki

"Ant."

He then points the control panel.

"Boot."

The God of Mischief smirked, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

Fury scowled, "It was built for something much stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard," Loki looks into the black, round camera, watching them.

In another room, the Avengers sat in a table, looking at a tablet as the Director and God talked. Grace and Zoe were handcuffed to a chair while Sigdis sat on a chair next to Thor, spinning in circles and giggling like a 3-year old.

Thor set a hand on the back of the chair to stop Sigdis from spinning. The sudden stop made her jerk forward and almost fall off the chair.

"Lady Sigdis, this is important matters," Thor said.

Back into the cage room, Loki continued talking, "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control," Fury said with a pissed expression, " You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close." Loki grinned evily," To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury scoffed, "Let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something," Fury walked out of the room, leaving Loki in his glass jail cell. The god looked at the camera once again, with his harsh blue eyes, and smirked.

Back at the table with the Avengers huddling around the tablet. The camera watching Loki turned off, further stopping them from watching the god. Everyone looked at one another, debating what to say about Thor's brother. Sigdis was playing with her dagger and making it levitate in her hand.

Suddenly, Bruce spoke up, "He really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

The Prince of Asgard answered the question, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve looked at Thor like he was crazy, "An army? From outspace."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Of course, dumbass."

Grace hit Zoe as hard as she could from her angle, which caused a loud, "OW," come from Zoe's mouth.

"Dont be rude!" Grace hissed at Zoe.

Bruce talked once again, "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked, a bit of familiarity crossing his face.

"He's an astrophysicist."

Thor gave a vague nod, "He's a friend."

Natasha inturrupted them. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

Sigdis raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Steve talked once again, "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce played with a pen in his hands and looked at everyone, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

Zoe burst out laughing at what Bruce said. In return, Grace kicked her shin for being disrespectful. The blue-eyed girl looked like she was going to cry out in pain, but kept it to herself.

Thor looked rather insulted at what Bruce said, "I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Sigdis and Natasha spoke in unison.

Zoe looked at Grace and whispered to her, "I bet I could kill 80 people in one day."

Grace let out a harsh growl and snapped back at her, "This isn't a competition, Zoe!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and scoffed quietly.

"He's adopted," Thor said, thinking that just because he was adopted they would forgive his actions.

Banner talked again, bringing everyone back to the main topic, "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

The door opened and walked out the famous billionaire-Tony Stark, "It's a stabilizing agent. It will keep the portal open and so it wont collapse like it did at the SHIELD base," He then continued talking, "It also means it could stay up as long as Loki wants without it collapsing"

_Still _talking, Tony directed his talking to the SHIELD agents, " Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did..."

Zoe wipped her head to the person playing Galaga and grinned, "Man, I love that game!"

Grace gave an irrated sigh and felt her eyes flash amber, "Zoe...You are going to be the death of me."

Tony walked up to glass tablets that held projections of information. He put a hand over his eye and looked confused, "How does Fury do this?"

An agent, whom Zoe did not know the name of, replied in an annoyed tone, "He turns."

Tony turns around the monitors, and without anyone noticing, he places a small hacking chip under a computer.

"Sounds exhausting..." Both Zoe and Tony said together.

Tony then resumed in his talking, " The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

The female agent crossed her arms and scowled, "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvigs notes in Extraction Theory papers, Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular sort of power source?" Steve asked.

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony returned.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet,"

"Finally!" Tony smiled, "Some who speaks English."

Zoe gave both of them a blank stare while Steve asked, "What just happened?"

Bruce and Tony shake hands. A glimmer of mutual friendship shone in their eyes.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. 're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," He grinned.

Bruce looked flustered and turned his graze to the ground, "Thanks."

Director Fury walked into the room, all eyes training on him. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you would join him."

"Lets start with that stick of his," Steve and ignored Zoe's muttering that is was a scepter, "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor butted in.

"I do!" Sigdis and Steve shouted. Steve talked in a quieter voice, "I understood that refrence."

Tony and Zoe rolled their eyes while Steve and Sigdis looked proud of themselves.

Tony began walking to the lab, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

Bruce nodded, "Lets play some."

Together, they walked out of the room and into a hallway to go to the lab. Fury turned to the who handcuffed girls and frowned, "And as for you two, you can stay in the hellicarrier. You are not permanet SHIELD agents so dont screw anything up."

Zoe leaned forward and asked as polietly as she could, "So if we did become SHIELD agents then we could screw things up."

Fury narrowed his eyes. Well, more just his one eye, "You know what I meant, Ms. Hennson."

Zoe gave a cheeky smile as he unlocked the handcuffs.

Grace finally decided to ask, "I know that you can light things on fire and burn strong metals, so why in the hell did you not burn the handcuffs!"

Zoe stopped smiling and frowned, "Oh..."


End file.
